


Asra May Take Me, but You Will Never Win

by TunaTrash



Category: My Pride (Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/F, Scene Rewrite, Written Practice, just me doing writing practice w/ my fav scene from the new episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTrash/pseuds/TunaTrash
Summary: Just the scene where Lite meets up with Kyoga and Karabi to try and talk about peace but written.
Relationships: Kyoga/Karabi (My Pride)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Asra May Take Me, but You Will Never Win

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello, hi!
> 
> I realize My Pride isn’t that popular here, but I really wanted to try and write my favorite scene from the newest episode as practice and I hope you like it!
> 
> Honestly though, go watch My Pride on YouTube! I promise you won’t regret it!

Water cascaded down the cliff side, drowning out the sounds of the bugs chirps and tiny calls into the night. Kyoga looked around the densely forested land she had called her home her whole life. “He should‘ve been here by now...” She said, half to herself. Her mate, Karabi, let out a low growl of frustration as she paced back and forth in front of Kyoga. “We should‘ve guessed he wouldn’t have come. He’s a half-witted, no good-“

She was cut off when the bushes began to rustle and a branch snapped. Kyoga’s eyes widened as her attention immediately snapped towards where the sound was coming from. Karabi let out a low growl and stepped in front of her mate protectively, baring her large, gleaming fangs.

The golden lion who emerged should have caused the tension to lessen, but it didn’t only seeming to clamp down harder on Kyoga’s chest as she looked at the mane in front of her.

Lite stood in front of the pair of lionesses, looking at Kyoga in a state of shock for a moment before his demeanor immediately changed to one of aggression when he saw Karabi as he bared his own fangs. A part of Kyoga couldn’t believe what she was looking at. It felt that as if not to long ago she was sitting under the stars with Lite, faking her love to him under the stars, afraid for others to know of her love for Karabi instead. Now here the three of them were, an entire war having happened after she left with her one true love instead of finally getting married to Lite on their bonding day.

“I came alone, just like you asked.” Lite finally spoke up, breaking the tense silence as he lifted up his head. “Now give her back, and all of this can be over.” The golden lion took one step closer to Karabi and Kyoga, immediately causing Karabi to stiffen in front of her.

Karabi unsheathed her claws, lowering herself lower to the ground as she glared coldly at Lite. “Stay back.” The darker lioness demanded, “We came here to talk. That’s all.”

Kyoga didn’t even realize the sheer amount of emotion she was feeling until she began to speak, her voice cracking as she struggled to keep herself together, “Please stop this Lite!” She pleaded, her ears flattening against her head, “I can’t give you- what you want!” The pain that immediately flashed in Lite’s eyes immediately caused guilt to surge in Kyoga’s chest as her ears lowered even further.

“That’s not true!” Lite opposed, his tone changing to one of desperation, “You loved me!”

The cream colored lioness looked into Lite’s blue eyes, “I loved you dearly as my friend.” Kyoga tried to explain, emphasizing on both ‘loved’ and ‘friend’. She couldn’t look at him anymore, instead shifting her gaze to the enormous waterfall behind her, “Nothing more...”

Pain only continued to grow in Lite’s voice as he looked at the lioness he once believed loved him as much as he loved her, “You abandoned me... Without a word..?” He choked out. Kyoga could feel his desperate gaze on her, bearing through her skin and practically beginning her to look at him. She swallowed heavily, squeezing her eyes shut as she pulled her wits about her before looking back at Lite, her expression changing to one of cold determination.

“I did what I had to do to be happy.” Kyoga stated strongly, for once believing that her words were true and trusting in them as she faced down Lite. Her expression softened when Lite didn’t respond, instead choosing to continue herself. “Please... Let us live in peace...” She asked him, hoping that he would at last understand.

To her immediate disappointment, he didn’t.

Lite lifted himself higher, clearly showing his superior size and stature. “There is no peace without you.” He argued back, “I love you.”

The way the golden lion said it all, how much he thought this was some fairytale where he was the hero. How he thought professing his love for Kyoga would immediately cause her to love him back and give him the happily ever after he wanted.

But it wasn’t what she wanted.

Kyoga looked away, unable to respond. He wouldn’t be able to see what she wanted, no matter how much she tried to explain to him.

Lite took another step forward when the lioness didn’t respond, “Kyoga, look at me.” He begged, continuing to step forward.

A growl immediately erupted from Karabi, reminding both Kyoga and Lite of her presence, “I said stay back!” She snapped, crouching lower to the ground before pushing off with a powerful leap at Lite, her claws extended as she tackled him to the ground. Karabi held the mane down, pressing one of her paws dangerous hard onto Lite’s neck, causing him to struggle for air beneath her.

Kyoga stumbled back slightly in shock, letting out a gasp of horror, “Karabi! Stop it! What are you doing?!” The cream colored lioness cried out, trembling slightly as she watched the scene in front of her.

Karabi lifted her head from Lite to look at her mate, still keeping the lion pinned to the ground. “He’s a monster, Kyoga!” The brown lioness exclaimed, her claws digging slightly into Lite’s mane while not piercing his skin. “He’ll keep hunting us as long as he’s alive. I have to end this.”

The lioness looked down at Lite, the large lion struggling and sneering beneath Karabi’s firm paw. In that moment she remembered all of the horrible things he had done. All the dead lions that now scattered the jungle that Kyoga called her home. All the misery he had brought both her and Karabi. She also remembered all the good things about him though. How supportive and kind he had been. How much fun they had had together while playing as cubs.

She couldn’t let Karabi kill him.

“Please don’t kill him!” Kyoga pleaded with Karabi, “I know he’s done horrible things, but...” She trailed off as her mate’s gaze softened, sorrow beginning to well up inside of her as she reminisced the friendship her and Lite had once, “He was my friend...”

Kyoga tried to fight down her emotions, squeezing her eyes shut, “I- I can’t watch you-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence as tears flooded her eyes, making her vision blurry as she watched Karabi and Lite desperately. “Please Karabi, let him go!” She took in a trembling breath, a couple tears escaping her eyes.

“...For me..?”

Karabi was silent as she looked into Kyoga’s eyes, deep in thought. Her shoulders sagged in defeat before long and she turned to look back down at Lite, her face growing cold once more. Lite looked back up at her, snarling and loudly inhaling through his nostrils due to struggling to breathe with Karabi’s paw still on his throat.

The brown lioness returned her attention back to Kyoga sadly, “Only for you.”

She finally released the golden lion go, walking over to her mate as Lite shakily pulled himself to his paws, ragged coughs escaping him while he tried to refill his lungs with air.

Relief flooded through Kyoga’s body as she felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “Thank you Karabi...” She said gently, nuzzling her mate and pushing her muzzle into her neck fur. She took a moment to breath in her comforting scent.

Everything would be alright now. There was still hope. Lite could still stop the war and let the lionesses live happily together.

Kyoga reluctantly pulled away from Karabi after a moment, returning her attention to the mane, “Lite... I’m s-“

She was immediately cut off as a deep, bellowing roar escaped Lite as he suddenly threw himself at the pair, his sharp claws met the tender skin of the underside of Karabi’s neck.

Karabi sucked in a trembling, panicked gasp, warm, sticky blood immediately beginning to soak her chest fur as she stumbled backwards, struggling to stay on her paws.

“Karabi!”

The shriek escaped Kyoga and before she knew what she was doing, she ran from Lite’s side and ran to her mate as the brown lioness’ legs buckled beneath her. Kyoga looked at Karabi in a state of pure panic as her chest rose and fell shallowly with pained breathing.

“She was going to kill me! You heard her!” Lite’s voice could be heard from behind the pair on lionesses. However, Kyoga hardly paid any attention to him, “I- I had to strike first! She’s crazy!”

Kyoga crouched down next to Karabi, tears filling her eyes as she watched her mate whither in pain. “I’m so sorry... You were right... I’m so stupid...” Her whole body began to tremble with emotion, beginning to plead to Karabi, “Please hold on... I love you so much! Please hold on for me!” She laid one paw onto one of Karabi’s front legs to try and offer her mate as much comfort as she could offer.

Karabi let out a sharp, gargled, inhaled gasp of pain as her body shuddered one last time before falling still. Tears began to roll down Kyoga’s cheeks as she looked at the love of her life in mourning.

Lite must’ve realized she wasn’t paying attention to him and stepped closer, his voice rising and even begging to grow angry. “Kyoga! I’m talking to you!” He snapped, “Look at me!”

In that moment, Kyoga’s face dropped to a numb anger as she rose to her paws slowly, turning around to face Lite. A cold chill spread throughout her body as she stared the lion she had once been friends with, who she had nearly married, down.

“Asra may take me, but you will never win.”

A wind blew through the jungle, causing leaves to drift down and across the clearing they were standing in. Darkness began to spread throughout the jungle as the moon itself slowly vanished until it was completely gone.

Kyoga closed her eyes, feeling power begin to course through her as she stood in front of the mate she had only just lost. “For the peace you have denied us, your soul will know no peace.” She said, her voice reverberating off the trees as she opened her eyes once more to see Lite begin to tremble before her, “Not in this life or the next. Every life you live on this Earth will be marred with suffering.” The lioness felt herself begin to rise as she grew in height, looming over the lion. The only visible light glowing off of Kyoga herself. “and I will be your death in each and every one of them. So says Asra, the Goddess of Death, you are and will always be cursed, Lite of the Sun Kingdom.”

With that, Kyoga wrapped her tail around Karabi and closed her eyes as she felt the power beginning to leak out of her. With one final pulse of light, she vanished along with her.

All that was left was the slowly reappearing moon with Lite as he stared where the lioness he loved had once been standing only a moment before as well as the blood puddles of blood from the very lioness he had murdered with his own claws.


End file.
